Winlist
As of Updated: Wednesday, April 10, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily featured bold as well. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- Blockbuster Daisy Ridley Which actress reprises her role as Rey in the 2017 film, "Star Wars: The Last Jedi"? Bookworm Jodi Picoult Which author wrote "My Sister's Keeper", published by Washington Square Press? Classic Rock Ry Cooder Who played the mandolin on The Stones song "Love in Vain"? Get Your Game On Project Morpheus PlayStation VR was known by what codename during development? Healthy Knowledge Inner Ear What part of your body helps you keep your balance? Sports Trivia San Antonio Spurs What team did the Warriors defeat in the playoffs to reach the 2017 NBA Finals? Superhero Trivia Hugh Jackman After 17 years in the role, which actor made his final performance in the titular role of 2017's "Logan"? TV Trivia Aziz Ansari Who stars in the hit TV show "Master of None"? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Code *KOLA Dollar Bill Game: TRESURE *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie: BUNNY *04/04 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: FROZEN *04/07 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: SPRING *Welcome! Bonus Code: WELCOME *Facebook: FACEBOOK *04/10 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: DOLLAR BILL *04/11 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: ?''' ----Advantage Club *Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'DISNEYLAND® Resort Week ' Ends: 04/12/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 04/16/2019 12:24 PM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 AM *Golden Bear Cottages Getaway Golden Bear Cottages Getaway two-night cabin stay for two at the Golden Bear Cottages in Big Bear Lake Ends: 04/22/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! ' Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Girls' Weekend in Vegas Sweepstakes trip for four to Las Vegas includes the cost of airfare and a hotel for four adults for four days and three nights, valued at $4,000 Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 05/15/2019 8:11 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 05/17/2019 8:13 AM PT *The Who: Moving On! Tour with Pete Townshend and Roger Daltry Hollywood Bowl on Sunday, October 13th! Ends: 09/29/2019 11:59 PM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *10,000 Bonus Points: '''BOWL' *04/04 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: SMASHING PUMPKINS *04/11 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: MAGIC ----KCAL Nation *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Metal Allegiance at the Belasco Theater in Los Angeles on April 18 Ends: 04/11/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *KCAL Getaway - Welcome To Rockville - Round trip air fare for you and your guest and a 4 night stay Jacksonville, Florida, Two VIP Weekend Passes, May 3rd - 5th, and $500 cash Ends: 04/12/2019 4:00 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 04/16/2019 12:24 PM PT *Seether at Harrah's Resort in So Cal! on April 20th Ends: 04/17/2019 2:25 PM PT *Master Z Ip Man Legacy Theatrical Promotion hard-hitting martial arts epic this Friday Ends: 04/17/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Golden Bear Cottages a two night stay at the Golden Bear Cottages in Big Bear Lake Ends: 04/21/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 *Hollywood Vampires Ends: 04/22/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *Buckcherry Warpaint Tour 2019 with special guest Joyus Wolf 6pm May 5th at Montclair Canyon Ends: 04/29/2019 5:50 AM PT *Yngwie Malmsteen on May 6 at The Canyon Montclair Ends: 04/29/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! ' Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *NItro Circus: You Got This Tour playing the Storm Stadium on May 17th! Ends: 05/13/2019 12:55 PM PT *'Girls' Weekend in Vegas Sweepstakes '''trip for four to Las Vegas includes the cost of airfare and a hotel for four adults for four days and three nights, valued at $4,000 Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *A Pair OF Tickets To Falling In Reverse May 24th at The Wiltern Ends: 05/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 05/15/2019 8:11 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 05/17/2019 08:13 AM PT *Cirque du Soleil Prize Pack Ends: 05/17/2019 11:59 PM PT *Winery Dogs on may 30th at the City National Grove in Anaheim! Ends: 05/23/2019 8:00 AM PT *Coheed and Cambria & Mastodon two tickets as they bring The Unheavenly Skye Tour to the Greek Theater on June 29. Plus Every Time I Die special guest. Ends: 06/16/2019 11:59 PM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Judas Priest with Uriah Heep at Citizens Business Bank Arena in Ontario on June 28 Ends: 06/21/2019 12:11 PM PT *Sad Summer Festival pair of tickets to go to the Sad Summer Music Festival at The Grove of Anaheim! Lineup includes State Champs, Mayday Parade, The Maine, and more Ends: 07/25/2019 11:59 PM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media ----VIP contests/prizes *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win $4k with Uncle Sam's Giveaway!' Ends: 04/15/2019 8:59 PM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 04/16/2019 12:24 PM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! ' Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Girls' Weekend in Vegas Sweepstakes' a trip for four to Las Vegas. Shop at the luxury stores by day and then enjoy the exciting nightlife. Watch world renowned performers, dine on excellent cuisine, and enjoy attractions such as gondola rides, roller coasters, and singing statues—all right on the Vegas Strip! This prize includes the cost of airfare and a hotel for four adults for four days and three nights, valued at $4,000 Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 05/15/2019 8:11 AM PT *Win a $200 Whole Foods Gift Card! Ends: 05/20/2019 12:00 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: '''AWAY' *Weekly Bonus Code: KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *Six Flags Magic Mountain Ends: 04/14/2019 11:59 PM PT *Aaron Watson Friday, April 19 at the House of Blues in Anaheim Ends: 04/14/2019 11:59 PM PT *Live In The Vineyard Goes Country, presented by CMT, is an experience of wine, food and superstar music in Napa Valley featuring intimate acoustic performances by GRAMMY award winning country superstars Brad Paisley and Little Big Town Plus LOCASH, Morgan Evans, Brothers Osborne +more May 14-16 apa Valley Age21+Ends: 04/14/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 04/16/2019 12:24 PM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *Stagecoach Pre-Party 2019 starring Jimmie Allen and Neil Giraldo, on Thursday, April 25th at 6pm at Vicky's of Santa Fe in Indian Wells with Jimmie Allen and Neil Giraldo Age21+ Ends: 04/17/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Brooks & Dunn Reboot album download Ends: 04/28/2019 11:59 PM PT *Midland tshirt Ends: 04/28/2019 11:59 PM PT *Living Spaces $1000 promotional card Ends: 04/28/2019 11:59 PM PT *LANCO at Morongo Casino Ends: 04/28/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! ' Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Girls' Weekend in Vegas Sweepstakes' a trip for four to Las Vegas. Shop at the luxury stores by day and then enjoy the exciting nightlife. Watch world renowned performers, dine on excellent cuisine, and enjoy attractions such as gondola rides, roller coasters, and singing statues—all right on the Vegas Strip! This prize includes the cost of airfare and a hotel for four adults for four days and three nights, valued at $4,000 Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 05/15/2019 8:11 AM PT *Win a $200 Whole Foods Gift Card! Ends: 05/20/2019 12:00 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 04/10/2019 12:20 PM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 04/12/2019 12:22 PM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 04/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win $4k with Uncle Sam's Giveaway!' Ends: 04/15/2019 8:59 PM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 04/16/2019 12:24 PM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 04/17/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 04/19/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 04/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 04/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet ' Ends: 04/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 04/29/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Ultimate Ears BOOM Portable Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 05/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Tech Tools Heated Smart Travel Mug! Ends: 05/03/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a KitchenAid 5-Quart Stand Mixer! Ends: 05/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Philips Wake-Up Light Alarm Clock! Ends: 05/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods! ' Ends: 05/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! ' Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Girls' Weekend in Vegas Sweepstakes' a trip for four to Las Vegas. Shop at the luxury stores by day and then enjoy the exciting nightlife. Watch world renowned performers, dine on excellent cuisine, and enjoy attractions such as gondola rides, roller coasters, and singing statues—all right on the Vegas Strip! This prize includes the cost of airfare and a hotel for four adults for four days and three nights, valued at $4,000 Ends: 05/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 05/15/2019 8:11 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 05/17/2019 8:13 AM PT *Win a $200 Whole Foods Gift Card! Ends: 05/20/2019 12:00 AM PT KRRL 92.3 'Real 92' 866-246-8923 ----real923la.com/contests/ *Big Boy's Bankroll Doubles Your Pay listen weekday mornings at 6:20A, 7:20A, 8:20A & 9:20A . When you hear your name, call the REAL line at 1-866-246-8923 within 20 minutes and Big Boy will DOUBLE YOUR PAY *Six Flags Magic Mountain (4-pack) *Six Flags Magic Mountain (4-pack) *2019 LA CHARGERS ULTIMATE DRAFT DAY EXPERIENCE *Big Boy's Bankroll Doubles Your Pay *Big Boy's Bankroll Bonus *213 The Come Up *Want To Throw Your Ultimate Dream Party From Party City? XHRM-FM 92.5 Magic 619-570-1925 ----Contests & Text Offers *Win DISNEYLAND passes! AND Text 'TICKETS' to 33619 *Must be resident of San Diego County KCBS 93.1 'Jack FM' ʘ̳Ԙ 866-931-5225 ----real923la.com/contests/ *Disneyland® Resort 4pack tickets KTWV 94.7 'The Wave' ̳Ԙ 800-520-9283 ----947thewave.radio.com/contests KCAL *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ KAMP 97.1 'Amp Radio'̳Ԙ 877-971-4487 ----amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) KYSR 98.7 'Alt 98.7'❣ 800-782-7987 ----alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *THE WOODY SHOW AFTER HOURS TAKEOVER a chance to win a four-pack of tickets to join us at Disney California Adventure® Park on Monday, April 15 from 9:30pm to 1:30am *The 1975 inside our ALT 98.7 Sound Studio (4/17) (PAIR) on Wednesday, April 17 at 12pm *Renaissance Pleasure Faire (4/6-5/19) (4-pack) (Online Contest #2) KGGI 99.1 ❣ 'Riverside's Hottest Hit Music' [[]] ---- KOLA 99.9 909-798-5600 ----kolafm.com/contests/ KRTH 101.1 'K-EARTH' 800-232-5784 ----kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ KIIS 102.7 KIIS fm 'KISS FM' ❣ 800-520-1027 Text: 41027 ----kiisfm.com/contests KOST *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 KBIG *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 **Disney’s “The Nutcracker and the Four Realms” (Multi-Screen Edition) **STARS of California Wine in Beverly Hills (2/6) (Pair) **Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! **Disney's ALADDIN at Segerstrom Center for the Arts (3/6) (4-pack) **The Backstreet Boys at STAPLES Center (8/3) **Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! **Ed Sheeran Autographed Guitar **Tori Kelly at Orpheum Theatre (2/28) **iHeartRadio LIVE with Leon Bridges (2/5) (Pair) **Disney PUPPY DOG PALS: PLAYTIME WITH PUPPY DOG PALS on DVD **Total Wireless Wants To Send You To Our iHeartRadio Music Awards! **Enter to win a $100 Gas Card thanks to Toyota of Glendale and Tustin Toyota **Valentine In The Morning's Coffee Drop KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 ----gocountry105.com/contests KPWR *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests KROQ *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ̳Ԙ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests **Disneyland® Resort 4pack tickets *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 ** http://ktla.com/party Codeword#1='FOOD' Codeword#2='PARK' Ten winners selected to win a family-four-pack of tickets to ALT 98.7's "The Woody Show after hours takeover" at Disney California Adventure *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - BOLD do not use Also see: *Talk:Winlist for comments and task volunteers congratulations. *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)